Sex, Blood and Red Kryptonite
by Rahl.ter
Summary: S3Ep1 Clark is on red kyrpto∧ wants nothing to do with smallville, but he cant stop thinking of Chloe.So when she visits him she'll not only learn a shocking secret about Clark but one of her own.warning:torture,mild.language,sex.DarkChloe&Clark i-p
1. prolog

****

Based on the Y.T video: Clark/Chloe-Red Kryptonite

Clark Thought he was successfully pushing the people he loved out of his mind, mom, dad... Chloe...

So what if all the girls he has been with looked just like Chloe, He could easily ignore that fact.

But when he took the ring off, Chole was the first person he called, when she answered images flooded his mind of them together, not sure of which were fantasy or past events,

-Hello... Clark? is that you?-Chloe said urgently.

All the pain, all the sorrow filled his being, unable to take it he hanged up the receiver without a word and placed the shining red school ring back on his finger. Letting all the guilt , sadness and sorrow wash away.

Clark went back into the bar, had a few more drinks, played with a few more girls, leading them on as well as him self but as always he pushed them away in disgust at the last moment, he couldn't tell if he was amused or annoyed with the expressions on their face's.

Tired of the game, he decided to go home and sleep.

When he got home he felt worn, He reached for the red ring on his hand and messaged it, it gave him so much power but the energy wouldn't last forever, it all came with a price.

It wore and tore and his body. To tired to remove anything but his shirt and shoes, he tossed him self on to his blue silk bedding.

He grunted when the impact of his body to the bed made a crack, -"another broken bed frame"- he thought to him self, I'll need more money. and with that finally thought he went into sleep.

To dreams filled with Chloe.

_*The cosy little coffee shop,_

_Her body directly on top of his. The shining smile she gave him every time they briefly stopped kissing, they worked so well together, their body moving is a perfect rhythm, he was going to take her right there in front of everyone._

_She laughed as she took off his shirt that held the red kryptonite, and tossed it to the floor. But instead of gaining back his senses he continued to kiss her, nothing could stop the desired he had for her._

_Her hands reached down to his pants undid the button then she reached for his.__._..*-

He awoke to a gun shooting at him he just laid still waiting till the bullets ran out, "they are ruining my bedding" he thought angrily.

Next thing he knew is that they were moving the blanket to peer at the presumed dead body. But they only found a man with both of his hands around their neck then being thrown against a shelf.

What do you want, Clark said in a cool voice tip in anger.

The two thugs were gasping for air, "we saw you the other night"- one of the thugs replayed - "at the ATM'S you were just putting your hands though metal and grabbing the money like it was nothing"

Thug two finished the sentence "we could use man power like you on our job"

Clark keeping his facial expressions neutral through the whole explanation then cocked his head and said "sooo was this before or after the whole machine gun Good morning routine

"we had to make sure you were as hot as you seemed or you would be just useless for the job" thug one said, and a bit too cocky, it made Clark "accidentally" stepped on thug's hand breaking his fingers in the process. "

What is the job" Clark asked in a smile Thug two answered this time, thug one was too busy whimpering in pain.

"A bank job, money, money "

Clark Rolled his eyes then turned to his ruined bed, hmm I need some fun. Then reaching for his blue and green T-shirt, he pulled it over his head and said "so where do we start?"


	2. Chapter 1

So Clark didn't follow the plan, he refused to where a clown mask, let alone walk through the front door, and he laughed out loud each time he thought of sharing the money.

He ran his motor bike though the bank window grabbed the bag of money then decided to walk through the front door, leaving the clowns in the bank.

"Drop the BAG" was being screamed from every direction, This is your last warning said a women cop in front of him, "pretty" he thought as he blew up her cop car with his heat vision. (His heat vision is always stronger when there was a pretty women involved.)

He then turned and leaving only a flash of light and a wake of damage behind.

When he was far enough from the bank he stopped and looked at the loot and smiled a huge mischievous smile that would melt any women heart faster than heat vision could ever manage.

It wasn't the money that made him happy but the whole energy from getting the money.

But this high wouldn't last long. On the way back from putting the money in a secure location, he couldn't help but think of the dream he was having before the thugs interrupted, the call and the feelings he felt.

The bank job could only distracted him so long. He felt the anger rising.

If anyone was looking at him at this moment they would see his whole body in tension, his hands in fists, I don't want anything to do with Chloe anything to do with Smallville. he thought to him self.

If anyone was looking at him at this moment they would see his whole body in tension, his hands in fists, I don't want anything to do with Chloe anything to do with Smallville. he thought to him self.

He pictured many times of taking Chloe out of Smallville, but Smallville will always be a part of her. She will always be "pure"

He "really" wished he could shove a cave creäture up her spin to loosen her up a bit, lose some of the "common sense" she carries around her.

He pushed the Lift button, and being pretty sure he broke it doing so.

On the way up to his flat which was near the top, He tried to clam him self, he looked calmly at the calm sky, with a ding the lift doors opened he turned to see Chloe trying to look through his windows. -"Clark!"

All the anger he tried so hard to put away arose again,

"I told you to never come here again! he yelled as he charged to her.

She batted her eyelashes -"ah we..we need to talk" she stuttered Her fear soothed him a bit.

-"Well I'm busy" he lied, turned and half heartily tried to shut the door in her face.

She took a deep breath -"Well I'm coming in!" she declared trying to gain her ground back.

-"you are like a completely different person" Chloe shouted

-"maybe it's the real me" He smiled, his back still turned to her.

-"you called me the other night" Chole said in a breathy tone.

-"and what's make you so sure it was me, it could have been a number of people calling for a late night booty call"

He turned to her.

-"I traced the call Clark, it wasn't hard to put one and one together" she answered seeming to not have notice the last comment he made."

-"Then why don't you put one and one together again and realize I don't want you here."

-"Well apparently you do, or you wouldn't have called me."

-"my mistake"

-"Clark just talk to me! Everyone miss-

-"SHUT UP, I really don't care! Do you know why I always chose Lana over you? she knows when to shut her mouth, instead of being a nosey little bitch!"

The next thing he realized is that he was shaking Chole violently. and blood was dripping from her mouth he had hit her, a small pice of the red stone that was on his ring broke off in her lip. when he stop shaking her she had tears in her eyes -"I don't even know you are anymore!"

He stared at Chloe in shock, he realized what he had done, for the first time in a long while he realized the magnitude of his actions.

-"oh no!" Clark breathed

-"Let me go Clark" she said pushing him away then turned to leave to only find him standing in front of her.

-"I'm not letting to go anywhere"

-"Haven't you done enough, I'm warning you let me go" she tried to kick his feet out of under him, which only left her on the floor with a bruised leg and Clark still standing. She stared in amazement her self-defence never failed her before.

Clark picked her up by the arms and lifted her off the floor until her shoes were several feet off the ground.

There eyes met, *Flash* she received a flood of images throughout her mind, all of what Clark was, what he has become" his planet, his weakness" everything right down to hi

__

*They were all filled with her, thing he wanted to do to her, was going to do? Image after image,

__

She saw her self thrown against his bed, his body crashing up to her, his blue eyes piercing her soul, YOU ARE MINE" the images got more clear, more vivid she could feel him bruising her body with the weight of his own, unable to move, unable to want to move.-*

She saw her self thrown against his bed, his body crashing up to her, his blue eyes piercing her soul, YOU ARE MINE" the images got more clear, more vivid she could feel him bruising her body with the weight of his own, unable to move, unable to want to move.-*

A shrill scream broke the images, it was her own screen, they were both back in the middle of the room his hands still holding her up. there eyes locked.A bright light shot out of her hands and tossed him across the room. She ran to his closet and grabbed a small metal box, opened it, to revile a green meteor rock "She neared the box to him,

-"Sorry Clark, but I have no choice"

-"please don't do this" Clark protested. As he fell lower to the ground he saw the red stone of his ring now a clear white."


	3. Chapter 2

Clark awoke to a musty smell, he opened his eyelids only to see darkness, Clark tried to gather his senses and make out his location -"I must be somewhere underground" he could barely breathe. His mouth was hot and sticky from blood, he tried to move but found it unsuccessful, his hands were bound above his head, with what felt like chains.

He squinted through the darkness trying to see the shape of the room, or at least something to tell him of his location.

All he could hear was the hum of Kryptionite, he tried to shift his position to find its location but soon gave up the pursuit and allowed his head to fall back, he had a blinding headache that went throughout his whole body.

After a moment of silence Clark thought "What has happened" he tried to think of the previous events, pieces started to fall in place...  
"Chloe" "oh god Chloe, what have I done?" he said aloud to himself

...-"You made me see Clark"

Clark suddenly jerked his head up, the voice came directly in front of him but he could see nothing -"Chloe?" "Chloe I'am so sorry" Clark said desperately.  
Chloe stepped forward so he could see her more clearly.

"Haha why Clark? you gave me so much, I saw you for what you really are, and in turn I saw my self."

"Chloe that was not me, I would never do anything to hurt you, it was the stone it-"

"What Clark, changed you? is that what you tell your self. I saw you Clark what you did, it was all you,  
the stone,  
the kryptonite,  
it's just gives you an excuse, an out for what you really want to do."

Clark hopelessly shook his head, with his eyebrows drawn together  
"no Chloe I wasn't in control I would never-"

"But you did Clark, you did, more than you know, And don't lie to me and say it wasn't you, you just didn't care. You are the one who decided to put it on, you were in _enough_ control to decide you might need green kryptonite near by for safety."

How stupid are you anyway Clark, seriously?" she said as she repositioned the green kryptonite that was laying behind Clark.

Clark looked hopeless at her, "She was right" he thought," "I-" Clark trailed off. How do you know all this Chloe?" Clark said aloud

Oh you didn't know? I'm a meteor freak, but don't worry I just found out my self, when the red kryptonite mixed with my blood it awaked something in me,  
I saw everything, everything Clark, or should I say Kal-El.

It happened in the apartment, the light, you were looking within me, Clark said starting to realise.

"haha yes I was, I even saw what you wanted to do..." Chloe snickered

Clark looked puzzled then it dawned on him -"oh Chloe" I, I, I, ... "cat got your tongue", Chloe said in a smirk -"I wasn't my self," Clark said sincerely

Her smile turned into pain, quickly as if she was hit by some invisible force.

Then she yelled..."STOP SAYING THAT" she reached over to Clark ran her hand down his chest digging her nails deep into his flesh until blood started to drip down... until he screamed.  
"Haha" Chloe stated to laugh hysterically but it was not for joy.  
She stopped to lick the blood off her fingers,

"Well I'm my self," with a devilish smile she got even closer to Clark.

Want to see what else is me? she couldn't help but give a breathy laugh to the look of fear in Clarks eyes.

She delicately placed her hand over his newly acquired wound, a golden and silver light started to admit, Clark noticed it was warm, it was comforting... _it was Chloe_, when the light stopped she removed her hand, and the wound was gone.

"Thank you Chloe"

She smiled warmly... "don't thank me yet"

She took the kryptonite placed it on Clark, his screams and the whine of the kryptonite blended until it was impossible to tell the difference between the two.

She took Clark and threw him on the floor, and then sat on top of him one leg on each side.  
She moved the kryptonite away from Clark so he could move, but near enough to drain his powers.

"Be careful Clark if you call out Lana's name, it will only get worse for you."

Lana? Clark thought. She didn't cross his mind, she was not in his thoughts, for the first time in the many years, the name just sounded empty.

"Chloe the red kryptonite it is effecting your powers I felt your light, don't let it overpower you," Clark said leaving his train of thought.

Overpower! ha empowering you should say! oh and Clark the red kryptonite is gone all it did was awaken what was already in me."

She ran her tongue up his neck, which gave him chills.

"Chloe listen I'm really sorry, for hurting you in the room"

Aww thank you Clark! she slapped him "but what about all the worrying I did when you were gone" she slapped him again, "what about all the times I comforted your parents when you left" another harsh slap "all the times have I've been there for you," she grabbed his face "and all the times I would have?" "How about everyday of our friendship! Trust me the room was the least of my pain." he started to bleed.

He was full of pain, not pain she caused him, but the pain he caused her, he knew it wasn't just in the room or the visions she had of him but all the sorrow he caused her everyday without Red kryptonite.

He had to spit the blood out of his mouth, it was choking him

He could feel the hot tears starting in his eyes, Chloe he said in a cracked voice.

He lifted his hand to stroke her arm, which was extremely hard for the green kryptonite weighed him down, and Chloe knew of this fact.

She leaned down and kissed him, she ran her hands from his chest to his head then combed her fingers through his hair. he lifted his arms to pull her in for a deeper kiss, and tried to hold a moan of pain due to such a movement.

He didn't care in that moment, that he was bruised cut and bleeding, he would do it all again for her.

She could taste his blood and smell his sweat. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure, she could see his thoughts and they were all of her,and of this moment, "I love you Chloe" his words hummed in her mind she gasped, the vibration went through her whole body and then she started to glow. She was absorbing him, his essence, the kiss stopped and he started to scream, she was taking all of him, the light shone bright but this time it was scolding hot. the light wrapped around both of them, they could see each other inside and out, Images flashed before both of their eyes, of past and future:

They saw each other at 10 years old, in Clark barn , Chloe words echoed through his head: "...I was afraid to make friends, because I thought they all end up leaving..."

The look on her face when he handed her a copy of her favourite book "Tells of the weird and unexplained" the kiss she gave him as a thank you, his first kiss...her first kiss.

The Spring Formal, Dancing, embraced in each others arms. The lovely scent of her hair drifting up to him, as they swayed. the feel of her soft kiss.

Both of them siting in front of a fire, he couldn't make out her words but the sound of her voice made him believe all his worries were gone.

So many images flashed until they all blended together, but one face stood out, one smile, it was all Chloe he saw for the first time what was there in front of his eyes all the long.

She would give up so much from him. She would save him more than he could ever do for her. And in all the times he never noticed, nor appreciated her. The pain filled him, knowing, the only women who would ever _truly_ love him and is _worthy_ of his love in return. He would let slip through his fingers, only after he broke her heart and soul so many time they were the size of sand granules. he would lose everyone in the end, only to be filled with air.

He screamed, then, more intense than all the other images he saw Chloe setting near him saying "it's going to be ok" -she was crying -then she was dead she gave her life for him, _again_.

...  
Clark broke away from the images, to say "Chloe I know your still in there"

Chloe could hear a kind voice, it sounded far away "Clark?"

Then everything stopped, *everything* Chloe looked down at Clark to find him covered in blood and dying

"Oh god" Chloe said frantically she looked at her dear friend, the only man she ever loved dying. "because of me" "they always leave because of me" the thoughts filled her being like poison

"I've got to save him"

"it's going to be ok" she said aloud

Clark instantly remembered the vision he had, all he could feel was panic, he gathered all the strength he had left to say "No Chloe!"

Chloe watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and his body fell weak in her arms. He was dead.

She screamed "I can't lose you, I love you too much!"

Then all was silent Instead of sorrow and despair, all she could feel was love, the love she had for him, it warmed her whole body right down to her finger tips, she remembered everything they had been through, all they would have been through.

She knew her fate if she continued " I would give my life to you, a thousands times over" She let her light radiate outward onto him, the light became so bright that it would have blinded any who saw it.

The last thing she heard before she died was his breath, his life. In knowing his safety she died happy

* * *

I want to thank you all for following and favouriting my story!

Any questions, just ask.

_**"More of the story to come" ; )**_


End file.
